Avec toi
by styvane
Summary: OS.Harry sort avec Ginny et Ron avec Hermione, mais ne se seraient ils pas trompés de moitié ? Ecouteront ils leur coeur ?


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

* * *

><p><strong>Février 1998<strong>

Allongé sur son lit, à l'abri derrière ses épais rideaux, Ron écoutait Harry sortir de la chambre en catimini.

Cela faisait presque 3 mois qu'il l'entendait quitter son lit chaque nuit. Il l'avait longtemps soupçonné de rejoindre en douce sa sœur avec qui il sortait depuis 7 mois et bien qu'il devine aisément ce qu'ils devaient faire ensemble tous les deux dans l'obscurité de l'école, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer sa sœur se tapant son meilleur ami.

Pourtant quelque chose le gênait, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il sortait avec Hermione depuis 10 mois et il savait comment se comporter avec une fille, ils faisaient régulièrement l'amour et il savait toujours détecter les moments où Hermione, gênée, repensait aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble à cause des rougeurs que la jeune fille laissait apparaître. Or sa sœur et Harry ne semblaient pas si proches qu'eux, pourtant se voir chaque soir aurait dû les rapprocher, mais non, Harry semblait souvent distant et il voyait que sa sœur en souffrait. Une question le taraudait, si il ne sortait pas rejoindre sa sœur, que faisait-il le soir en dehors de leur chambre ?

Bien décidé à découvrir la vérité, il attendit que la porte se referme sur son ami et il sauta de son lit pour le suivre. Il le vit entrer dans une salle de classe, où ils n'avaient jamais eu cours, surpris qu'il connaisse son existence. Il s'approcha et profita que la porte soit mal fermée pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit, le stupéfia et l'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'être aussi curieux.

Un garçon que Ron ne connaissait pas, se trouvait assis sur une des tables la chemise ouverte, alors qu'Harry se trouvait debout entre ses cuisses et l'embrassait tandis que ses mains caressaient le torse du jeune garçon blond.

Figé d'horreur, les yeux écarquillés, Ron regardait impuissant, les deux hommes se caresser mutuellement et y prendre du plaisir. Il aurait aimé, à cet instant pouvoir ouvrir la porte en hurlant comme un beau diable qu'il trompait sa sœur et sa confiance, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se taper des mecs, que cela ne se faisait pas.

Mais il restait paralysé devant le spectacle de cette bouche, celle de son meilleur ami, qui habituellement, embrassait sa sœur et qui en ce moment montait et descendait le long du sexe gonflé de désir du blond.

Il sentit son propre sexe prendre du volume et un besoin de satisfaire son plaisir, le consumer. Bien que contre nature, à ses yeux, la scène commençait à sérieusement l'exciter et voir Harry retourner son amant contre la table et le pénétrer violement n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Les gémissements du blond, l'électrisaient et le faisait presque gémir lui aussi. Jamais il n'avait pris son pied comme lui en ce moment. Avec Hermione, c'était doux, tendre et presque ennuyeux en comparaison du plaisir phénoménal que semblait prendre les deux hommes ensemble.

Il ferma les yeux, essaya de penser à autre chose, mais les cris des amants l'empêchèrent de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les « han » poussés par Harry et les râles du garçon, aplati sur la table qui bougeait et glissait peu à peu sur le sol au rythme des coups de butoir.

Sans avoir le temps de se toucher, Ron se libéra en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Adosser au chambranle, il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, juste le temps nécessaire pour entendre le bruit de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir et qui s'approchaient de la salle.

Il partit rapidement laissant les deux amants à leur triste sort.

Arrivé au dortoir en courant, il s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Le réveil fut brutal pour Ron, qui se demandait encore, si il avait rêvé ou vécu la scène dont les images se bousculaient et tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il se leva et se doucha pour enlever toutes traces de sa jouissance nocturne et ressortit en croisant Harry.

- Salut Ron.

- Salut, bougonna-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si bien et toi ?

- Ouais, si on omet le mois de retenue dont j'ai écopé cette nuit.

- En dormant ?

- Non, j'étais sorti me promener, me dégourdir les jambes et je me suis fait surprendre par Rogue.

- Et tu as eu 1 mois de retenue juste pour une promenade.

- Oui, rougit Harry.

- Quelle peau de vache, fit Ron, vas voir Dumbledore pour te plaindre si tu veux je viens avec toi pour te soutenir.

- Non non, ce n'est pas grave, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Parce que tu comptes ressortir ?

- Oh que oui !

- Si tu veux je viendrai avec toi à deux on sera plus vigilant.

- On verra, grimaça Harry.

Ron lui laissa la salle de bain et réfléchit à une à une façon de confondre Harry.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car celui-ci ressortit la nuit suivante, à croire que le sexe valait toutes les retenues du monde.

Il s'habilla précipitamment et le suivit. Quand un garçon brun, cette fois ci, vint à la remontre de Harry Ron arriva en courant à ses côtés. Surpris les deux garçons regardèrent le rouquin reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne fais pas ça à trois, fit le garçon brun.

- Pardon, fit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'énerva Harry.

- Je t'avais proposé de venir et comme tu n'as pas refusé je t'ai suivi.

- On fait quoi alors ? Fit le brun.

- Rien, soupira Harry, on se voit plus tard je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord, grogna-t-il mécontent.

- Tu as un autre ami que moi, se plaignit Ron en se demandant quelle excuse il allait lui servir.

- Non, on se voit parfois le soir.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Discuter, marcher.

- Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire à trois ?

- Je n'en sais rien, râla Harry.

- C'est étrange tout de même et c'est qui ce mec ?

- Thomas un Serdaigle de 6ème année.

- Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais.

- Tu me fais quoi Ron ?

- Rien, je m'intéresse c'est tout.

- Et bien mêle toi de ton cul tu veux.

- Ne m'agresse pas-tu veux et laisse mon cul tranquille.

- Évite de me suivre la prochaine fois.

- Je croyais qu'on était ami.

- On l'est Ron, mais parfois j'ai besoin de faire des choses seul.

- Comme quoi ? L'asticota Ron.

- Baiser Ron, lâcha-t-il hors de lui.

- Tu quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris alors ne me fais pas répéter.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron lui tournait le dos et repartait dans leur dortoir. Il avait réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il couchait avec d'autres que sa sœur et pourtant il n'avait pas de peine pour elle, mais pour lui-même. Il se sentait trahi, mis de côté, abandonné par son meilleur ami comme si il n'était plus le seul mec important à ses yeux.

Il soupira, conscient qu'Harry devait s'en vouloir de s'être fait prendre sur le fait et de devoir lui avouer la vérité sur ses errances nocturnes. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte du dortoir et venir près de son lit. Ses tentures remuèrent, mais le sort interdisant toute effraction autre que la sienne, retint son ami à distance et le laissa souffler, du moins pour cette nuit. Demain serait un autre jour.

Ron, une fois n'est pas coutume, se réveilla avant Harry et fila avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir l'éviter toute la journée, mais comme ils vivaient ensemble 24 heures sur 24, il lui serait difficile de ne pas le côtoyer. Il décida donc de coller Hermione en permanence, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Elle fut ravie de le voir la suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque après les cours, prétextant des devoirs en retard.

Ils aperçurent Ginny à recherche d'Harry. Bien que se doutant de ses activités, Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules et fut peiné par l'air contrarié qu'affichait sa sœur.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus que pour échanger des banalités. Ron commençait à s'en vouloir, car après mûres réflexions, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cela ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il souhaitait juste qu'Harry soit honnête avec sa sœur et la quitte avant qu'elle ne découvre par elle-même ce qu'il lui faisait.

Après le dîner, il remonta dans sa chambre afin de s'éloigner d'Hermione et de ses bons conseils. Elle lui tapait sur le système à toujours tout savoir et à avoir son avis sur tout, surtout que leurs avis divergeaient toujours et qu'ils arrivaient rarement à se mettre d'accord.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Harry le suivait, ce n'est que quand son dos percuta violement la pierre qui constituait le mur de leur dortoir, qu'il perçut le visage de celui qu'il s'évertuait à éviter en permanence.

- Harry tu me fais mal, grimaça-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites Ron ?

- À cause de ton comportement.

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- Tu sors avec ma sœur mais tu l'as peut être oublié !

- J'aurais du mal, elle me colle comme une sangsue.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec elle si tu ne l'aimes plus et que tu préfères les mecs ?

- Elle est mon seul lien avec votre famille.

- On t'aimera toujours que tu sois avec Ginny ou non.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Non, je t'ai protégé.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, quand je t'ai vu avec le blond dans la …

- Tu nous as vu, avec Jim, le coupa Harry.

- Je ne sais pas son nom.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Ça t'a plu de nous mater ?

- Non, si, rougit Ron.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as suivit le lendemain, pour te rincer l'œil.

- Sûrement pas, avec l'autre c'était par hasard, souffla-t-il, je ne savais pas que tu baisais avec tous les mecs de l'école.

- Jaloux Ron ?

- Ça ne va pas ! J'ai une petite amie je te rappelle.

- C'est vrai qu'Hermione doit être torride au lit, est-ce qu'elle te fait l'historique de chaque pièce du château ou vous couchez ensemble ?

- Ne l'insulte pas.

- Sinon quoi ? Avoue que tu ne t'éclates pas au pieu avec elle.

- Elle est très tendre et câline, la défendit-il.

- Et pourtant tu voudrais plus, n'est-ce pas Ron ? fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Non, tu délires.

- Le soir quand tu bloques tes rideaux pour protéger ta vertu, pose aussi un sort de silence, car t'entendre gémir mon prénom en pleine nuit ça m'excite comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer.

- C'est pas vrai, grimaça Ron.

- Comme tu veux, frustre-toi dans les bras de ta belle et continue à rêver de moi.

- Moi au moins je suis fidèle.

- Quelle répartie vieux, bon je te laisse j'ai une petite amie à larguer. Bonne nuit Ron, fait de beaux rêves.

La porte claqua et Ron se laissa glisser sur le sol. Machinalement sa main se posa sur la bosse formée sous son pantalon, provoquée par la proximité du corps de son ami contre le sien. Même si il l'avait nié devant lui, il se souvenait très bien de ses rêves dans les moindres détails. Dans chacun d'eux, Harry était présent et dans tous, ils finissaient vautrés l'un sur l'autre dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Cependant il avait ignoré jusqu'à maintenant qu'Harry le savait et l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus discret et de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler face à lui. De plus, il se demandait si Harry venait vraiment, de lui proposer implicitement de coucher avec lui. Incapable de réfléchir correctement avec son petit problème d'érection, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, où, il se déshabilla sommairement et se masturba en pensant à son meilleur ami et à ce à quoi, du sexe avec lui, pourrait ressembler.

Harry ne remonta pas tard, il n'avait pas bloqué ses rideaux et espérait que Harry ne vienne pas le voir, ou peut être espérait il au contraire qu'il le rejoigne. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il aimait Hermione mais Harry, c'était Harry. S'il devait choisir il ne savait pas à qui irait son cœur.

Il entendit Harry sortir deux heures plus tard et Ron s'endormit enfin.

Quinze jours venaient de s'écouler et Hermione consolait Ginny, qui ne c'était toujours pas remise de sa séparation d'avec Harry. Celui-ci désormais libre, s'affichait ouvertement avec Jim et ils n'hésitaient pas à s'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Dégoûté, Ron passait son temps à les éviter mais, il semblait qu'ils soient partout à la fois.

Hermione, forcément, les trouvait mignons. Ron lui, trouvait cela affligeant qu'ils se lèchent la glotte à longueur de journée alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec sa sœur. Sœur qui, soit dit en passant, fondait en larmes dès qu'elle les voyait.

Trouver le sommeil, était devenu difficile pour Ron, qui inconsciemment ou pas, attendait toujours que Harry sorte pour s'endormir. Or, cette nuit, il ne semblait pas décidé à courir après une nouvelle proie et il l'entendait piétiner près de son lit. Quand ses rideaux remuèrent, il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Son lit s'affaissa légèrement et il entendit Harry l'appeler doucement. Il ne lui répondit pas, pensant qu'il se lasserait et le laisserait tranquille.

Mais soudain la main d'Harry vint chercher la sienne et il se mit à la caresser tendrement. Ron sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et pria Merlin qu'Harry ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches pour tous ces mecs, ils étaient juste là pour me faire oublier que je ne t'aurais jamais. Si je suis sorti avec Ginny, c'était pour être proche de toi et devenir ton frère c'était déjà mieux que rien. Être près de toi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher n'est pas évident pour moi et te voir toujours collé à Hermione et savoir qu'elle peut t'avoir et moi non, ça me fait horriblement mal. Je suis jaloux, c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis lâche également, car j'attends que tu dormes pour t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime de toutes mes forces et que j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner et à redevenir mon ami.

Le silence se fit et après avoir embrassé la main de Ron, Harry regagna son lit, laissant un Ron anéanti et bouleversé. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, sans savoir que Ron de son côté, pleurait également.

Après ces aveux, Harry se fit plus distant. Ron toujours pas remis de son monologue nocturne, avait envisagé de se séparer d'Hermione. Il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais plus comme une sœur que comme une femme à qui il avait envie de faire l'amour.

Pourtant sa lâcheté, le retenait encore. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir ni lui avouer que son meilleur ami le volait lentement, mais sûrement à elle.

Harry restait seul la journée et ne sortait plus la nuit pour rejoindre quiconque. Ron en était heureux, il aurait aimé l'approcher, le questionner mais il craignait qu'à l'indifférence que lui témoignait Harry, s'ajoute peu à peu, un sentiment de haine à son égard.

Il était allongé depuis deux heures et ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait réglé son rythme de sommeil sur les sorties nocturnes du brun et il avait du mal à en changer ne tenant plus, il se leva, descendit dans la salle commune, désertée au vu l'heure tardive et prit place dans le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée qui brûlait encore. La douce chaleur diffuse et l'odeur du bois brûlé l'apaisait et la douce lumière donnait une atmosphère presque irréelle à la pièce. Il resta immobile, plongé dans ses pensées et ce n'est que quand il sentit le coussin du canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés, qu'il remarqua que Harry venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré et une larme glissait encore le long de sa joue. Instinctivement il tendit une main et fit disparaître l'intruse. Harry ferma les yeux au contact de leur peau et pencha la tête pour prolonger la caresse. Ron ne chercha pas à se soustraire au contact prolongé, laissant à son ami, le temps d'une caresse improvisée. La main d'Harry rejoignit la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent sous les yeux d'un Ron subjugué par le flot d'émotions et de frissons qu'un simple et banal attouchement arrivait à lui provoquer.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et Ron le fixa incapable de réagir. Le brun se rapprocha lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et se lova contre son torse, nichant sa tête dans son cou et attisant le désir dans le creux des reins du roux.

Ils s'endormirent dans cette position et c'est la fraîcheur du matin qui les réveilla doucement. Ron l'observa un instant avant de se dégager de l'étreinte qu'il jugea inappropriée dans un lieu où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Il se précipita dans le dortoir et se doucha. Aucune remarque n'entacha sa journée, personne ne semblait les avoir aperçus et il en était soulagé. Harry ne se montra pas de la journée et Ron et Hermione étaient, quant à eux, partis à Pré-au-Lard pour leur unique sortie mensuelle, mais Ron semblait être à des kilomètres de là pour le plus grand mécontentement de Hermione qui commençait à se poser des questions.

- Ron, tu es avec moi ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Si je t'ennuie dit le, je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir avec moi.

- J'aurais préféré rester à Poudlard.

- On en est où tous les deux ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, je t'aime tu le sais mais …

- Mais quoi ? Tu en aimes une autre.

- Oui, je crois, soupira Ron.

- Tu crois, hurla-t-elle, tu te fous de moi ça fait des semaines que tu ne me touches plus et au moins deux jours que tu ne m'as pas embrassé Ron.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Et bien réfléchit vite à ce que tu veux Ron car je suis patiente mais je n'accepterais jamais de te partager.

- Je rentre, murmura-t-il.

- C'est ça va la retrouver.

- Non ce n'est pas ça Hermione.

- Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir Ron, fais ton choix.

Hermione détala rapidement le laissant planté au beau milieu de la rue, entouré de badauds qui s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène. Il souffla, mit les mains dans ses poches et retourna à Poudlard avec l'espoir d'y trouver Harry.

Il le chercha dans chaque endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver auparavant, il commençait à désespérer quand enfin il aperçut sa chevelure brune près du lac.

Il s'approcha et prit place à ses côtés, Harry lui lança un coup d'œil rapide avant de reprendre sa contemplation du lac. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Ron, regarda lui aussi le lac et les remous qui apparaissaient de façon épisodique à sa surface. Malgré le soleil et le ciel dégagé, la fraîcheur de Mars, commençait à l'engourdir, sans compter que le sol humide venait de passer la barrière de son boxer et qu'il était littéralement glacé.

- On rentre, proposa-t-il.

- Pour faire quoi ? Répondit Harry.

- Se changer et se réchauffer.

- Pas envie, murmura Harry.

- Tu vas être malade si tu restes dehors.

- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

- Si, tout ce qui te touche me touche aussi Harry, je tiens à toi tu sais.

- Non, je ne le sais pas.

- Menteur, je ne t'ai pas repoussé hier soir, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?

- Et pour toi cela veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est tellement rapide. Je te voyais comme un ami, puis comme un frère lorsque tu es sorti avec Ginny et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ça m'a plu de te tenir contre moi cette nuit et j'aimerais beaucoup recommencer mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela veut dire.

- Cherche au fond de ton cœur, répliqua Harry en se levant, quand tu auras trouvé, fait moi signe.

- Attends Harry, je sais ce que me dit mon cœur, je sais comment il bat quand tu es près de moi ou que je pense à toi. Je sais comment j'ai mal quand je te vois avec d'autre que moi. Mais je sais que jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais hétéro et amoureux d'Hermione et que tu viens tout chambouler avec ton amour. Je crois que je t'aime, non, en fait je sais que je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé et que cela me fait peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas conventionnel, un homme aime normalement une femme, du moins c'est-ce qu'on m'a toujours appris.

- Oublie les autres Ron, vis pour toi, aime qui tu veux, quand tu veux.

- Cela parait si simple.

- Parce que ça l'est Ron, rien n'est plus simple, ni plus beau que d'aimer. Il suffit juste de le vouloir.

- Avec toi tout parait si clair.

- Ron, fit Harry en posant une main à plat sur son torse, je sens chaque battement de ton cœur. Ils sont rapides, forts et je sais un cet instant qu'ils sont pour moi car tu réagis à ma présence près de toi, est ce que cela ne te suffit pas ?

Ron ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements assourdissants qui lui résonnaient dans tout le corps le faisant presque vibrer. Il sentit la main d'Harry venir chercher la sienne et la poser sur sa poitrine lui permettant de sentir ses pulsations quasi identiques aux siennes.

- Tu sens Ron, nos deux cœurs en harmonie, qui battent l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à en exploser.

- Oui, murmura-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Je t'aime Ron, plus que tout.

- je t'aime aussi Harry.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile à admettre.

Ron ouvrit les yeux, surpris de voir Harry à quelques centimètres de lui, ils pleuraient tous les deux et se souriaient. Harry s'approcha encore plus et enserra sa taille, le plaquant contre lui. Ron n'objecta pas et diminua encore plus, la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. La main de Harry remontait le long de son dos, lui envoyant des centaines de frissons le long de sa colonne, il se sentait anéanti et presque incapable de tenir debout tant il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon, entre les bras trop sûrs de son futur amant. Quand la main d'Harry arriva sur sa nuque, il ferma les yeux et la bouche de Harry sur la sienne, l'empêcha de gémir. Ils s'embrassèrent à la vue de tous et s'arrêtèrent uniquement quand l'air vint à leur manquer. Harry se détacha à regret de son amour et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur, loin du regard des curieux.

La rumeur se propagea dans tout Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre, chacun l'agrémentant ou la modifiant à sa façon. Hermione tomba de haut en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, et encore plus, quand elle pénétra le dortoir des garçons pour les trouver tous les deux allongés, nus et endormis dans le lit de Ron. Quand la porte claqua, les réveillant, Ron grommela quelque chose et Harry rigola sachant très bien que désormais Hermione savait pour eux deux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux et Ron vint se blottir contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes.

- Dors amour, chuchota Harry, repose toi.

- Hum, répondit Ron.

- Je t'aime.

Fin.


End file.
